


昊星 重新分割

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude
Summary: 提示：双不洁设定，ntr，孕梗。注意避雷。





	昊星 重新分割

　　　　

 

　　“那么，我们该划分土地了。”年轻的统领者抬起精致漂亮的脸，漫不经心用指甲在地图上划出一片地。

　　“就按照这个顺序，一个一个来，不许吵架。”那个男孩又像不放心似的添了一句。

　　“我看看我看看。”黄明昊松松垮垮露出一大片锁骨，压住范丞丞，凑近看那张地图。

　　“黄明昊你不嫌自己重啊？滚滚滚，离我远点。”

　　“切，范丞丞你捏捏自己的肉再说。”

　　黄明昊拿指甲点着地图上不起眼的一小点，在如芒在背的眼神下，笑着回头“鬼哥，这么看我干啥呢？”

　　他用指甲摩挲了下那黄豆大的位置，露出一个疑惑的微笑。

　　“不、没事。”王琳凯跟着笑了笑，表情里透出兽的警觉。

　　“归我啦!归我啦!”黄明昊拿着笔在半空中画圈圈玩，没皮两下，被朱正廷一巴掌打上背，“快点，别混了!后面还有人等着在!”

　　王琳凯紧张的吞咽好几下口水，黄豆大小的地像颗星星一样浮起，他看着黄明昊笔尖一滑，不偏不齐，他的星星被框在了正中间。

　　“黄明昊!”王琳凯猛地站起，林彦俊正接过黄明昊手中笔，不小心被他一肘子掀开。

　　坐在正坐的蔡徐坤蹙着眉，一脸担忧的想要阻止。

　　“哎呦，小鬼你干啥呢？”林彦俊咧咧嘴，背被摔得有点痛。

　　“是啊，鬼哥你咋的了？”黄明昊跟着露出一个害怕的表情，往朱正廷背后一钻。

　　“我拿我的地跟你换。”王琳凯不管不顾开口，眼睛直勾勾盯住笑眯眯的黄明昊，“我那块地你想圈哪圈哪，我只要那块‘星星’。”你听得懂的吧？就是那一点，圈养星星的那里。

　　其他人面露疑惑，在黄明昊圈下的地中寻找哪个是王琳凯口里的星星。

　　“呃，小鬼，你冷静一下。这样不行。和我们说的不一样。”朱正廷看了看身后小孩的神情，回头对蔡徐坤眨眨眼，劝阻到。

　　“我们当时不是这么商量的。”蔡徐坤叹了口气，“小鬼，你这样有点不好。”

　　“我……”

　　“不是哪块地的原因，是先来后到，选好了就是选好了。”黄明昊笑着从朱正廷背后钻出，阻断他的话。

　　“对了，”王琳凯拿笔划地图时，黄明昊突然开口跟他搭话，“鬼哥你知道吗？我叫Justin。”

　　“你咋又想起自己这个英语名了？”范丞丞捅捅他，皱着眉伸脚去踢小鬼，“小鬼!把你信息素收一收!呛鼻子啊!”

　　朱正廷，尤长靖已经捂住鼻子向后退了，面色不满的盯着王琳凯。

　　“你今天有点奇怪。”蔡徐坤总结到，“等等划完你好好休息一会吧，可能是累了。”

　　“好。”小鬼把握住的笔慢慢收紧，细瘦的手背爆出青筋。

　　他的哥哥，朱星杰。生活在那处像星星般的国家。和年轻有为的国王相濡以沫，海誓山盟情深义重。

　　一年前，兵戈四起，九位年轻的王征伐诛讨，天下改姓易代。那位年轻的国王也在战争中死去。只留下他漂亮的皇后独自支撑这座摇摇欲坠的城堡，黄明昊眼睛深了深，快步向瑰丽繁复的深殿走去，无视周围擦汗引路的使臣。那位年轻的国王，把他的王后养在玫瑰从里，只要跟着玫瑰的方向，就能找到他的星星。

　　“王，”使臣们深深弯下自己的腰，对着照镜子的黄明昊露出谦卑的讨好，“我们愿把王后献给您，这是我们给您最后的礼物。”

　　“他是一只相当优质omega，如果您愿意，可以让他做您的禁脔。”

　　“他的气味十分迷人，是玫瑰香酒的气味。”

　　使臣们跪着，七嘴八舌用最后的筹码讨好新的国王。

　　看看，树倒猢狲散。黄明昊摇摇头，微笑着想，他们这群自私狭隘的猪，怕早就忘记四年前的Justin，只记得如今的黄明昊。也是，那时候的Justin被当做佣仆，如果不是被王后一举保下，黄明昊用带着甜味的奶音问跪倒在他背后的臣使，他这身好不好看，这个国家，会是第一个灭亡的。

　　第一个夸耀王后气味的人被杀掉，还在欢喜奉承的大臣止住口，恐惧的跪趴地上瑟瑟发抖。

　　“我不喜欢你们。”黄明昊赌气的说，像小孩子闹脾气一样转身进入朱星杰的寝殿。

　　他们后来的下场就不关我的事情啦，黄明昊蹦蹦跳跳探头往里望去。

　　外面太阳正好，可朱星杰被囚禁在屋里，只能在房间的窗前晒太阳。他好像天生就喜欢秾稠的衣服，连睡衣都是深沉的酒红，透出暧昧粉白的肌肤。朱星杰正用短胖的手轻轻抚摸小腹，无名指上的戒指闪着漂亮的色泽。

　　“朱星杰。”黄明昊开开心心叫了一声，窗沿上懒洋洋的猫眨了眨眼睛，不耐的眯眼在看见他后转变为疑惑的惊喜。

　　“扎、扎斯汀？”

　　“是我呀!哥哥!”黄明昊蹦蹦跳跳过来，嘻嘻笑着张开双臂去搂住哥哥。

　　“撒开我。”朱星杰拿胳膊肘抵他，“现在进化成Alpha了？味道真冲鼻子。”

　　“你怎么一闻就闻的出来？”黄明昊慢吞吞放下手，用眼睛瞄他放在小腹上的肚子。

　　“哦，我还怀着孕呢。比较敏感。”朱星杰淡定的回他，微微低头，露出点母性特有的温柔。这是他怀的第二胎，调整心态吃吃喝喝看的很开，倒像不知道国家已经灭亡了。

　　“杰哥，那你知道谁是新的国王吗？”黄明昊握住他放在小腹上的手，那只手胖乎乎的，就跟那有了点小小双下巴的脸一样，热乎乎的暖手。

　　“你。”肯定句。

　　“是呀，”黄明昊雀跃了一下下，在哥哥面前装小男孩的感觉不要太好，“那我弟弟呢？你怕我伤害他所以带走了吗？”面前握住的手有一瞬间紧绷。

　　“杰哥你别太担心啦，你当时还救我了。我还要谢谢你的。”黄明昊轻柔的把手搭上微隆的小腹，眼睛笑成可爱的月牙，“这个是第二胎吗？”

　　朱星杰像是松了一大口气，表情有些纠结的解释，“是第二个，你弟弟被、嗯，他奶奶带走了，因为说我不会养儿子。”

　　这是真的，第一胎的胎教是Rap和饶舌，虽然让他十分喜欢，但也的却很让人担忧。黄明昊忍不住笑出声。

　　“但这一次不会啦，我会好好待宝宝的。”朱星杰温柔的低头，轻柔的摸摸肚子。没过一会，他笑着抬头，眼里是漂亮的温柔细闪，“我留这就是没办法，一直被外面的大臣囚着。你来了，就把我放走吧。”

　　真是，为什么这么相信我呢？王琳凯，还是那死去的男人，他们站你这么近你也会无知觉的笑起来吗？

　　“是你真是太好了，我还是希望我不会死掉的。”面前的人苦恼的叹口气，笑着看着自己。

　　闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴吧，你真是，欠操……

　　“扎斯汀!”朱星杰严肃的把手抬高，搭上他的肩膀，“你要是发情了就去打点抑制剂，我现在受不住这味道。”

　　“哈，”你怎么这么相信我不会干什么呢？就因为四年前我还是没有分化的小屁孩，所以不会干你吗？

　　“杰哥，”黄明昊笑眯眯抬头，“你是不是太缺男人了？抑制不住想发情呢？”

　　“我想想啊，”黄明昊眼疾手快捂住面前人的嘴，掌心触到一点果冻似的湿润，“omega少不了信息素，他肚子里的孩子也少不了信息素。可那个男的也死了这么久了，这孩子……怎么还没有掉呢？”

　　朱星杰眼里露出愤怒的惊慌，他皱着眉，恶狠狠盯住面前的人。

　　“你怎么撑过来的呀？明明标记都散了，是有别的男人帮你吗？”

　　黄明昊好奇的嗅闻空气中散发的一点信息素味，疑惑的看向低了一个头的人。朱星杰迷茫的抬头看他，这个人是刚刚分化的好奇吗？他却感觉被黏上了难以言喻的恶意。

　　朱星杰掰开黄明昊的手，捂紧肚子警惕的一边后退一边质问道，“扎斯汀，你想干什么？”

　　“帮你养孩子呀，杰哥。我可是个好弟弟。”黄明昊笑眯眯接口，突然，铺天盖地草莓香气的信息素迎面向朱星杰袭去。

　　又甜又可爱的草莓香味压抑着说不出的辛辣，瞬间把朱星杰的鼻腔填满，是草莓烟的味道。早已消去标记的后颈隐隐发热，小腹雀跃的吸收着信息素，连股间都有说不出的热意。

　　“朱星杰，你忍不住的。”黄明昊向前走去，清脆的皮鞋声不紧不慢，更浓烈的信息素把朱星杰压的喘不过气来。

　　“你给我滚!”朱星杰抖着手在柜子里翻抑制剂，衣服首饰胡乱翻了一地。

　　“杰哥啊。”黄明昊从身后贴上去，信息素肆无忌惮冲向朱星杰的后颈，“你身上好软，是怀孕了吗？”

　　孕妇体热，摸起来像一块热腾腾新鲜出炉的蛋糕，从胸到肚子都是软绵绵的暖和。黄明昊发出一声舒服的喟叹，尖牙磨上那一点黑痣。

　　“扎、扎斯汀……”朱星杰抖着嗓子喊他，语气祈求。

　　黄明昊突然想起，这个哥哥从来不知道自己真名。当时随意从书里摘出的一个名字被他一遍遍叫，也是有趣。

　　“其实，我不叫Justin呢。”黄明昊拿信息素滚遍他全身，突然听见朱星杰突然小小的一声尖叫。他双腿一软跌坐在冰凉的大理石地面上。

　　“这是，发情了？”黄明昊兴奋的眼睛都亮起来，这是他第二次见朱星杰发情，第一次他没有闻出来的香味，这一次一定要好好闻清楚。

　　“滚，扎斯汀!你给我滚远点!”朱星杰捂着肚子往后退，手抑制不住的抖起来，被失去标记的omega会再次发情，可他没想到连怀孕都会引起发情。这太不应该了，书里不是这么讲的才对。

　　玫瑰酒的气味慢慢融合进草莓烟里，酒味浓郁，闻着脑袋就醉醺醺的发懵。

　　“哇，真是诱人的香气啊。”黄明昊像狗狗一样四处吸鼻子，十分可爱的把脸蹭上面前连眼睛都晕红的面颊。

　　“唔……!早知道你是这样想，我死也不会让你进来的。”朱星杰拿上目线瞪他。

　　“是的，哥哥你说得对。”黄明昊沉默了一瞬，眼里透出点疯狂的执拗，尖牙合拢，死死咬上那颗黑痣，“不过，其实我从十二岁就这样想了。”

　　“没事，等等你就能彻底归我啦，杰哥。”黄明昊喘着气，舌苔一遍遍扫过咬出血的伤口。

　　从后颈涌上剧烈的热意，连五脏六腑都烧到当机，后穴抑制不住流出淫液，丝绸的裤子粘出一小片湿液。

　　“唔……”朱星杰的眼睛无意识睁大，脸颊到肌肤染上稠丽的媚红，他一只手护着肚子，另一只手已经抑制不住的摸上自己半翘的肉棒。

　　“听说omega发情期会失去意识，并持续三到五天，是不是真的啊？”黄明昊拍拍朱星杰脸颊，手脚并用把人拖上床。

　　朱星杰感觉很奇怪，他被这次快感刺激的不清，而他的小腹没有感觉半分不适，反而欢快吸收起草莓味的信息素。他的孩子，在希望这次的结合吗？

　　他和那位国王十八岁结婚，到如今已经六年，朱星杰的穴早已被调教的烂熟，肉嘴泛红一张一合期待肉棒插入，滴滴答答淫水把外裤搞得湿湿黏黏，透着成熟omega的媚气。

　　空气中的气味剑拔弩张，黄明昊收不住信息素，铺天盖地往朱星杰身上压。往一个发情期的极品omega身上压Alpha信息素的后果可想而知。

　　朱星杰用所剩无几的本能护住小腹，一点点往黄明昊身上蹭去。下身湿漉漉紧贴在一起，他的裤子早被他不知道怎么蹭掉，朱星杰眼前是断片的白光，单单吸入空气中浓烈的信息素味就让他刺激的想要高潮。

　　“朱星杰，朱星杰。”黄明昊趴在他耳边，咬上那点细白的耳垂。

　　“疼……疼的。”朱星杰哼哼两声，顺从的跟着把衣服脱下。他双目涣散，乖巧的翘起屁股等着被肏。穴口被淫液浸染的亮晶晶的，手指插进去还有“噗叽噗叽”的声响。朱星杰伸出白胖的手掰开他紧实肥嫩的股肉，方便黄明昊的手指肏他穴。

　　“你摸摸，他想你啦。”朱星杰突然笑眯眯开口，声音娇软，屁股淫荡的摇起来。

　　黄明昊看着朱星杰的脸，他像不胜酒力般半醉过去，眼睛半眯，笑嘻嘻说着淫荡的话语。

　　“老公，老公？”他乖乖喊着，屁股翘高，双手垫在肚子下，一副害羞的熟悉，“我知道你喜欢后背式，我准备好啦。”

　　从蝴蝶谷到最后一点痣，早就被人舔过无数遍了，他当时就在那个人身下乖乖发浪，翘着屁股等肏。

　　黄明昊心里一团火被彻底点燃，他的一点不知名的悲意和愤怒笑在脸上。他无比冷静掐住猫咪的后颈，手一点点收拢，把朱星杰钉在自己身下。他看着自己鸡巴肏到底，抵着半开的生殖腔，温柔的咬住面前人的脖颈，慢慢冲入自己的信息素。黄明昊委委屈屈开口“哥哥，你不认识Justin了吗？是我呀。”

　　“扎斯汀？”朱星杰瑟缩了一下，忍着快感慢慢转头看向那张脸，“不，怎么是？”

　　“哥哥发情真是热情，连人都认不清了，就往我身上扑呢。”黄明昊语气稚嫩，还带着一点委屈的奶音。和脸完全不匹配的巨大，毫不留情在抵着生殖腔上操干。

　　朱星杰又有点神志不清了，他隐忍着让自己不要叫出来，有些瑟瑟的缩了缩。

　　“……放……放开……我……”

　　“哥哥刚刚对我喊‘老公啊，快点肏我!’，怎么这么热情呢？”

　　朱星杰被自己这该死的发情期恶心的想要干呕，身体却乖乖迎合这快感流出更多淫液。黄明昊把他翻过来，看他失焦的眼里流出两滴眼泪。

　　觉察到黄明昊的眼神，朱星杰缓缓捂住他的眼，哽咽的轻轻说，“……对……对不起……”

　　不知道在对谁哭着道歉。

　　“哥哥，你真有趣。”黄明昊点点头，鸡巴狠狠擦过生殖腔进入到一个让人恐惧的深度。

　　朱星杰被快感逼到失神，下身失禁一样排着淫液，宝宝像被挤开到另一端。朱星杰口里发出模糊的求饶声，却连正常的嘴巴开合都做不到。

　　“你的宝宝要被我干流产啦。”黄明昊突然摸上他的肚子。

　　被对折到不可思议角度的腿，又紧又热吃着鸡巴。朱星杰用被快感填充的迟钝的大脑慢吞吞吸收这句话，

　　【真的要被干流产了……】

　　他心想着，呜呜咽咽哭了出来，肉穴却还一紧一紧吃着鸡巴。肉棒涨成了不可思议的大小，把穴道的褶皱都撑平，黄明昊把鸡巴抵在半开的生殖腔口，用龟头一下一下撞进那点柔嫩的腔口。

　　“啊……不……不可以……”朱星杰用最后一点力气挣扎起来，发出凄惨的尖叫。

　　“咦？你怎么都射了？”黄明昊摸上他小腹粘上的一点白浊，往朱星杰脸上刮去。

　　“……呜……不行……那里……”朱星杰用手捂住拢起的小腹，过度的快感刺激的他哭个不停，嘴里乱叫些他自己都不懂的话。

　　“流产了我们就再要一个吧。”黄明昊温柔的笑着，发出哄猫的声音，“反正哥哥还会给我生很多、很多孩子。”

　　“肚子……呜……肚子……”

　　黄明昊无辜的眨眨眼，鸡巴一顶，卡进柔嫩的生殖腔里。

　　朱星杰无声的张大嘴，精液射到黄明昊小腹上。

　　生殖腔窄紧幼嫩，光用龟头磨一磨，朱星杰就能爽到哭出来。黄明昊被刺激到头皮发麻，深吸一口气开始小幅度摩擦起来。

　　“……扎……扎斯汀……我……我杀了你……”朱星杰掉着泪，眼神凶狠瞪着他。

　　黄明昊愣了一下，笑眯眯开口“那我们看看是谁把谁干死在床上吧。”

　　黄明昊口里这样讲的，还是不敢深撞，怕伤到孩子。不过没关系，龟头被紧紧窟住的一块已经够他探索了。

　　黄明昊一遍遍捅进腔体摩擦内壁，恶意快速碾压过弱嫩的腔壁，看着身下朱星杰己欲崩溃的表情，听他发出失控的泣哭，那张被欲望染上的脸乱七八糟。

　　他把手伸进朱星杰嘴里，用手指按压他的舌根，朱星杰被搞得干呕，口腔内膜一张一缩，被迫吞咽着手指。尖叫声模糊在喉咙里，脸颊被玩弄的涨红，过度的快感堆积成甜美的恶意，黄明昊感觉龟头微微一热，一注水浇在上头，朱星杰双眼微翻，抽搐着瘫倒在床上。

　　黄明昊被陌生的快感刺激的受不住，鸡巴一沉，信息素和精液就灌进生殖腔里。

　　标记结束。

　　空气中，玫瑰酒里融化点甜甜的果味。黄明昊心满意足把人搂进怀里，嗅嗅他的后颈，怜惜的摸了摸凸起的小腹。

　　“终于，孩子和孩子妈妈都是我的了呀。”

　　黄明昊乖乖搂住暖呼呼的朱星杰睡去，把人在睡梦里又摸了个遍。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
